Living Phantom
by SAEKO-DESU
Summary: AU. A trip to Mount Fuji turns sideways when Tezuka and Fuji come across a cave-like hideout that belongs to a mythical druidess. Angered that mortals had discovered her spiritual keepsakes, the druidess places a curse on them. They have 30 days to find Fuji's body and return it back to what it once was, for after that, it will be too late. Hiatus .


**Living Phantom**

**Prologue **

By the time Tezuka finally got back to his apartment that day, it was already dusk and the bright stars were already high in the sky. Tezuka relished in the cool night breeze as he walked up the path near his apartment block; his office was extremely stuffy this autumn day. Blazer over his arm, he trotted up to the entrance and slid his card into the slot, activating the automatic doors and letting himself in. He decided to take the elevator up to his floor- 6th floor.

Resting his back against the wall opposite the door, he thought about his job that he had just returned from. Honestly, if he was still back in middle school, he would never of saw himself in his current predicament. When he was in middle school, all he saw in his future was tennis. Maybe a doctor or physiatrist as a back up plan. Certainly not as an office worker at Atobe Enterprises, stuck in a cramped cubicle for eleven hours a day. Certainly not.

Then again, here he was, still living in an apartment at twenty-two coming back after a sixty-six hour working week on a Saturday- thank Kami-sama that he had tomorrow off. If it wasn't for the one hour interval breaks he had three times a day, he would've wasted away by now, he was sure.

Hearing the tell-tale 'ding' of the elevator doors opening woke him from his musings and he exited the elevator. He walked down the hall to where he was sure his flatmate was waiting for him inside their apartment. _Probably asleep on the sofa_, Tezuka thought with a hint of a smirk on his normally stoic face as he unlocked his apartment door. Despite it only being half six now, he knew his flatmate liked to take naps around this time. He would wait until Tezuka got home before he even thought about starting dinner and usually fell asleep from boredom, waiting.

He closed the door behind him as silently as he could just in case his flatmate was asleep still and bent down to untie his laces. Sure enough, though, he heard the soft padding of bare feet on the wooden floor. He looked up to see his brown haired flatmate come into view. He was in pyjamas already, soft blue trousers with a matching light pink long sleeved shirt to go with it. Tezuka had to admit, he looked rather cute.

Blue orbs met his brown ones. "Oh, you're back." He said quietly with his usual smile.

"Tadima."

"Okaeri. I'll get started on dinner then, curry alright?" He asked, pointing towards the kitchen to his right.

Tezuka nodded, "Aa." As his flatmate ambled into the kitchen, Tezuka slipped into his indoor slippers. In front of him was a long hall that turned right at the end. To his immediate right was the living room where he could hear the quiet noise of news reporters coming from the TV. The first door to the left in the hallway lead to the kitchen; and the door opposite the entrance contained the only bathroom in the flat.

Stepping into the living room, Tezuka hung his blazer on one of the coat hangers lined up on the wall next to DVD player and all the Xbox games his flatmate liked to play on his off days. Looking around the room, Tezuka pronounced it pristine as usual. One of the two cream sofa's they had was leant up against the wall opposite the TV and the other, longer one, was next to the TV itself, leading right up to the wall that had their large window and small balcony attached. The living room took up the entire middle of the house.

In the middle of the TV and the games station, was Tezuka's bedroom door. Tezuka walked in and calmly flicked on his light. Quickly getting changed out of his work clothes, he placed them in the laundry hamper and just as peacefully exited his room, switching off the light on his way.

On his way out, Tezuka noticed his flatmates bedroom door partially open and strolled over to shut it. Before he did, however, he took a peak inside. As he expected, the bed covers were strewn across said bed and floor; and pictures and drawings and the like were scattered all over the desks. On one of the desks was his flatmates favourite camera, placed delicately on a small pile of books. Tezuka knew that the drawers of this same desk contained at least five more professional cameras. It was always his friend's dream to become a photographer; since collage, which finished a little over a year ago for the both of them, his friend has had at least four art displays; one of them even sponsored by his own boss- Atobe Keigo.

Tezuka shut the bedroom door and opened the wooden one opposite. It lead to the hall that he was in minutes earlier. The door next to the bathroom, to the left of it, also lead to the kitchen. It was wide open and Tezuka walked in.

The aroma of curry immediately assaulted his senses. Not that he minded, it was a lovely smell and his flatmate was an especially good cook despite his awkward tastes he has liked ever since Tezuka first met him in elementary. Speaking of his flatmate, Tezuka found him stirring the pan with his slightly longer than shoulder length hair pulled up into pig tails. Tezuka didn't understand why his flatmate liked his hair this way instead of a pony tail, but he wasn't going to comment on it.

"Is it nearly done?" Tezuka asked, walking over to his friend who now had an apron on.

"Hai" He said simply, bending down to check on the narn bread he was cooking. A very English dinner tonight.

"How are the photos coming along, Fuji?" Tezuka questioned, getting two beers out of the fridge and opening them. He handed one to his friend.

His flatmate, now known as Fuji, accepted the beer from Tezuka and leaned on the counter next to him. He sipped on the cold beverage. "They're coming along. I got a letter today; the exhibit in Okasa that I wanted to do- that might be happening after all." Fuji answered with a happy smile.

Tezuka felt his lips quirk a bit. "That's good."

"Ne, next month, before the exhibit, lets go to Chiba. We can visit Saeki and the others for your birthday!" Fuji said excitedly; he had obviously thought about this. "Take two weeks off, that should be enough!"

Tezuka put down his beer alongside Fuji and helped dish up their dinner. "We'll see."

Tezuka and Fuji brought their dinners into the living room and sat down on the floor by the table. The TV was still on the news channel but Fuji quickly changed it to a horror film. Meanwhile, Tezuka thought about Fuji's suggestion. They hadn't seen many people in a while; with Tezuka pulling long hours and Fuji constantly out and about all over Tokyo, they haven't really had a chance to, except when Oishi and Kikumaru dropped by every once in a while or if they go out to eat at Kawamura Sushi and see Taka-san.

Tezuka glanced over at Fuji who seemed engrossed in the film. Maybe if he submitted an application within the next few days, he'll get the weeks off.

* * *

**Ta da! **

**This is my first Prince of Tennis fic, I've been meaning to write one for a while, just haven't found the motivation or right story line.**

**So how is this for a starter? **

**I've never wrote characters like this before O.o What with Fuji being difficult to read and such, he's kind of hard to nail. Same for Tezuka, I have never wrote such a stoic character xD **

**So, sorry for any OOCness! **

**Please Review! Let me know what you think. I think I may have overdone the description of the house but~. Yeah. Okay, thanks!**


End file.
